


[podfic of] Story Time

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Author's Summary:“Daddy! Daddy! Guess who came to school to read me books today,” she says as she barrels into Mikey's legs, almost knocking him over.“Slow down kiddo. Who?”Kayla let's go and looks up at Mikey, very solemn. “Nathan Bastian. Daddy. I think I'm in love.”





	[podfic of] Story Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Story Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067397) by [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad). 



> Reader's disclaimer: IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%

[**[download link]**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u4lijq3jm64iluo/%255Bhockey_rpf%255D_story_time.mp3/file) 

 **Length** 12:52

 **Size** 13MB

**Author's Note:**

> written by the love of my life. recorded for her, the mikey to my nate, the superest of buddies and my literal soulmate <3


End file.
